ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Digging Guide
I can confirm the Hot and Cold Game skill increase. I went from D6 to D0 playing the game, mostly in Yhoator Jungle.--FFXI-Guppy 15:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I'm no good at these tables, just at making rudimentary ones... could someone clean em up and make em look nice? ~~Chrisjander I don't understand how the previous version was copywrighted... on somepage.com it states taht only original information and pics are copywrited, and the information about chocobo digging can be found anywhere in the game, so its hardly original. --Chrisjander 19:34, 17 July 2006 (EDT) :A Copyright deal directly with written work. One cannot copyright ideas or research, but they can copyright the actual words written. This guide was taken word for word from the Somepage website. That would be a copyright infringement because they have a copyright to the words and expressions on their website. :However, that does not preclude you from using their website as research and developing your own guide based upon the information you research from their website. They cannot copyright the information itself. In addition, you would still mostly likely want to cite their website as the source for the information. :The distinction comes between plagerism and original expression. If you plagerize their text word for word, that is a copyright infringement. If you take their research, create your own guide with your own written expression, and cite their page as a source, it is original expression. :--Mierin 21:32, 17 July 2006 (EDT) ---- That clears it up, thank you. I'll just do as you suggest, and remake this page at some point, cause the information is lacking. --Chrisjander 22:30, 17 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I will add that Somepage was cited at all times for the guide. --Gahoo 16:23, 8 August 2006 (EDT) New discoveries after update Put in what users have reported --Tattersail 07:48, 9 August 2006 (EDT) TOAU zones this is what i dug in wajoam woodlands: pebble, pine nuts, moko grass, black chocobo feather, spider web, peh.hive chip, ebony log, adaman ore, wind crystal, blue rocks, i dug this in thickets: pebbles, lesser chigoe, colibri feather, dried majoram, blue rocks, pine nuts, petrified logs, orich. ore, black chocobo feather I done more digging in the woodlands than in the thickets. --Ayrlie 11:42, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Fatigue I'm getting impression that items have a point system, where once it hits 100 or higher the fatigue kicks in. One day, fatigue doesn't kick in until 15 stacks, the next day it kicks in after only 5 stacks. :*very common result: 1 point :*common result: 2 points :*uncommon result: 3 points :*rare result: 4 points :*very rare result: 5 points :*failed digs: 0 points In general, the more the npc vendors offer to buy that item, the higher the point value is. Until I'm proven wrong otherwise, this is the theory I'm using when it comes to fatigue. --Ayrlie 10 September 2006, 11:07 (CDT) ok, disregard what I have wrote above. I been doing more digging and fatigue sets in between 15 to 20 stacks of greens. --Ayrlie 17:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) There's a fatique system in this..? >.> --Dragonspight 15:53, 1 December 2006 (EST) 100 successful digs per jp day will trigger it. --Ayrlie 15:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) Ah. I see it now ^^ --Dragonspight 21:27, 1 December 2006 (EST) I second the 100 digs per day limit. After exactly 100 items, I went through nearly an entire stack without digging a single thing. This was using my own chocobo personally raised for digging. Prior to hitting the 100th item, I was averaging ~55% digging success over 14 stacks of greens and never had more than 4 fails in a row; after I dug up item 100, I had 9 failed digs right in a row before I ran out of greens. --Tinuvael 19:44, 12 December 2006 (EST) Test Items Hasn't the hidden test item theory been disproven several times over? I recall reading that in several different sources. --Techno 00:16, 27 January 2007 (EST) I don't believe so. --Ayrlie 07:21, 2 February 2007 (EST) I found this on the Somepage guide, what this guide was originally based on. "There used to be rumors about a "testing system", which claimed that in order to advance to the next level, you need to dig up a certain item; this has been debunked, as many people have leveled all the way up without digging up any specific items." I know I've read that in more than one source. Anyway, the guide doesn't actually even say anything about test items. It just provides a table with no explanation. I see no reason to actually delete the table and information, but I'm going to add a paragraph explaining what it is and that it may not even be true. --Techno 12:07, 2 February 2007 (EST) I got to Journeyman Digging only in the Sarutabaruta and the Aragoneu regions. I have never gotten the Rattan Lumber or a Puffball; didn't know the even existed. Test Items are not true, they should be deleted from the page as the information is misleading & could cause new players to waste time & gil hunting for items they do not need. Video a20 digger pulls up elemental ore --Ayrlie 07:21, 2 February 2007 (EST) Advancement I made a couple of modifications to the # of greens needed section. I wanted to mention here that they didn't come out of nowhere. I read through this thread and its predecessor, and several people posted that they ranked up after unsuccessful digs. These were people using testing macros for their digging, so they would have known the exact point at which they increased in skill (for the lower levels, anyway). As for the Hot & Cold theory, I can't remember where I saw it. However, I went from A55D10 (Recruit) to A50D5 (Initiate) in only 122 stacks of greens (give or take a few for rounding). I wasn't keeping as close a record for my first rank up, but I believe it only took me about 65 stacks instead of the 100 minimum. I sadly didn't record how many times I played H&C, but I'm keeping track of that for my next level. Making sure you dig in places with a decent success rate is very very important! --Tinuvael 16:27, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Chocobo H&C for Digging Skill I found myself to be A55D10 with virtually zero actual digging practice. However, I do play Chocobo H&C almost religiously, and I win a lot. I'm certain that H&C can raise your skill. As a side note, I think that also serves to disprove the claim that there are test items that must be dug up. I went up a rank without doing traditional digging whatsoever, much less finding a test item. --Seyrr 18:47, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Updated the page to reflect that H&C does indeed raise your digging rank. I used probably 2 stacks of greens in my entire career, but did H&C a lot. When I started actually trying to do chocobo digging, I found I was at Journeyman level already. Area Wait Times I took part in a discussion on the IGN boards a long time ago about this, but I don't think we ever came to a consensus. The question is... when does the Area Wait Timer start? Is it when you're finished downloading information? When you can first hit a macro? Obviously load times for a zone differ by connection and region, so I don't think it's a client side timer. However, the timer could easily start before control is given to us as we enter an area. As of right now, I open up the macro buttons as soon as the "Downloading Information" goes away, as that's the first moment I can. And I hit the macro as soon as the buttons appear, as that's the first moment I can successfully hit it. The problem I have is, this leads to an exact wait time of 42 seconds, or 37 seconds. Now, either I'm hitting it faster than most do, and and I'm at A35 taking 37 really... or the timer starts before I can do anything, and I'm at A40. Or, of course, the wait time numbers are off. The only way I know how to test this, is to either wait until A10 and see if it's 12 seconds... which will be in like a year... or test on a lower lvl character, which I will probably do sooner, if no one else does. --halplm 13:26, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I've been digging for almost 3 years now, and I followed some of the bigger topics on IGN also. Don't recall this one though. Anyhow, I measured my AWT manually with a wrist watch. I started it the second 'downloading' stoped and the screen wasn't black anymore. With this method I always ended up 2 seconds off the claimed waiting times. I.e. A20 I could dig after 22 seconds. Since I used this method since A50, these 2 seconds never confused me and made me belive I was A25 instead. So if you have the same lag as I do, I guess you're at A40. --Mierin 07:10, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Ok, so just to clarify, as it seems we are using the same method, there is an additional 2 second delay from the moment the screen isn't black anymore. I am using the following Macro: /echo trying in 35 /wait 35 /dig /echo trying again in 2 /wait 2 /dig Currently this fails on the first try, and succeeds on the second. This would put me at A35, correct? I think a note on the Area Wait time should be added to the guide, as it seems any macro will need a slight adjustment. Thanks for the help, Mierin. I've been digging around two years, but I took a VERY long break :). --halplm 12:33, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Yeah, should be A35. We're not however using the exact same methods, since I never execute a macro like that. I start my watch as mentioned above, and then 'spam' a simple /dig macro until I can dig, and then check the time on the watch. Reason for this is that I am not sure that the AWT timer starts the same second as you can execute a macro. Maybe it does though, since we're getting the same times. I have no idea if this is the case for other diggers though, maybe it's just you and me having a bad connection. :) I've also been taking breaks, 3 years and I'm only A20. :P --Mierin 13:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Even better, though, getting the same results from two different methods. I'm not sure how to write this kind of thing up for the guide, and I'd like to hear from an A10 digger using a similar method. Also, someone from Japan would be nice, to see if it's a lag issue, or built in delay of some sort. --halplm 15:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Breed vs Rental Maybe it was just me, but when I got on my digger chocobo it was one rank higher than a rental. Meaning, I had a shorter delay. I'll double check again by getting back onto a rental. It could have just been that I leveled up just when I got onto my rental. --Lord0din69 12:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Nope, just happened to level up just then... But at least theres no wait time when calling a chocobo. --Lord0din69 14:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Skill up on failure I just wanted to confirm that you can skill up/rank up while digging nothing. I just took a screenshot where I fail at digging an item then the second digging (testing the rank up) works. Carlie 22:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC)